a star's duty
by porkehXx
Summary: complete imagination about professor Layton and some other characters. pairings laytonXOCC, LukeXFlora, KlausXOCC, KatiaX younger Anton rated T just in case/AU
1. Chapter 1 'youka youka shine'

**A Star's Duty**

* * *

Summary: Complete imagination about Professor Layton and some other characters. Pairings: LaytonXOCC, LukeXFlora, KlausXOCC, KatiaX(younger)Anton

* * *

Prologue:

The moon, something big and shiny, giving people romantic feelings. The stars, mostly there at night, are also very bright. What if the stars were actual people, and what if Professor Layton got himself involved with one of the most romantic love puzzles in history. Let's check it out. It all begun on the world's greatest mountain, Mt Everest.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1. "Youka... Youka Shine"**

There she stood, on the foot of the largest hoop of dirt she'd ever seen.

"That is probably going to be a long journey to the top!" she thought.

She sighed. Sure, she wanted to snowboard on one of her last days on earth, but come on, such a long trip? She walked to the building before her and entered. There was only one way up and that was in a cabin together with some other people. Unfortunately, the first cabin to the top had just left, so she had to wait for another one. She bought a ticket and waited for an hour. When the next one came, she had to show her ID. The woman who checked the ID looked at her oddly when she saw it.

"That's a strange name you've got over there missy, where's it from?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's none of your business." Youka answered.

"Oh! Well... all right... beautiful name though."

"Um, thanks... bye."

She turned around and sat down in the cabin. It wasn't like the woman did something wrong, Youka just hated it when people would ask her questions about her name.

"It's not like it's the weirdest name on the planet for God's sake!" she thought.

Youka was the first one in the cabin to arrive, but soon six other people came in and sat down. The cabin was full now and began to move. The six other people in the cabin all seem to know each other. They were having a lot of fun, she admired that, but at the same time she was kind of jealous. She studied the people around her from her left to her right. On her left was a sweet looking girl, not much older that herself. She had short purple hair and a light pink skiing suit on. Next to the girl was a guy, he looked a little older than the girl. His hair was half long and blond, his eyes were big and blue and he was wearing a large purple coat. They were having a conversation about everything and nothing. They seemed like a couple. Next to the blonde haired man there was another guy with a dark blue cap on. He looked bored out of the window, his further clothes were mostly white and blue. Straight before Youka there was an adorable looking girl. She looked a little younger than herself, with big brown eyes and a dark wavy ponytail. She was wearing a dark pink skiing suit. Next to her the youngest one on the group. She guessed he was about 16 or 17. He also wore a blue cap, only lighter than the one of the other boy. Furthermore her had dark, very dark, really very dark eyes. She wasn't even sure which color it was, Way to dark to see, almost black. The last person in the cabin was a tall man. There was one thing that was jumping out of the picture immediately, his hat. He wore a large, big, brown top hat with a red band around it. It looked kind of silly but at the same time also... handsome. It seemed as if it was made for him. He was wearing a large brown coat with an orange shirt underneath.

"Excuse me, but it seems proper to introduce ourselves to this young lady over here." the man with the top hat said.

She looked up to the man and smiled a little to show her gratitude.

"I am Professor Hershel Layton, nice to meet you." he told her.

"Um, hi! I'm Youka….. Youka Shine. Nice to meet you too."

"YOUKA! That's a weird name!" the boy next to the Professor exclaimed.

"Luke! That's very rude, watch your manners, my boy!" Professor Layton told him firmly.

"Oh, sorry Professor and sorry Youka, it's a really beautiful name." Luke said sincerely.

"That's all right." she told him.

"Well I am Luke Triton, the apprentice of Professor Layton!" the boy told her.

She giggled at his enthusiasm. The introduction round went on. Up next was the cute girl.

"I'm Flora Reinhold, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Youka said with a smile.

She was way too cute. Then the bored looking fellow was up.

"I'm Klaus Legal." he told her.

After he said it he looked out of the window again like he couldn't care any less.

"I am Anton Herzen." the next man told her. She nodded to let him know she heard him.

"And last but not least..." the Professor announced. The girl next to Youka giggled.

"Hi, I'm Katia Anderson. You have beautiful hair!"

"Um, thanks…I guess." she said embarrassed.

"How old are you?" Anton asked.

"I am 21 years old," she replied. "and how old are you guys?"

"I will tell you their ages or else it's going to take forever'' Anton said, "Katia is 22 years old, Klaus is 23, Flora is 19, Luke is 17, Hershel is 27, and I am 24."

"Wow Hershel, are you really that young?" Youka asked.

"Yes, why? Do I look old?".

"Dude, you look middle aged." Klaus told him.

"Because of your clothes." Flora added.

"Grmfrmrm..." the Professor muttered.

Everyone laughed. Youka wasn't accustomed to be around people who were so kind and friendly towards everyone and each other. It gave her a rather stupid feeling about herself. Which kid goes on a ski trip to the Mount Everest alone? The Professor noticed the sudden down of Youka so he shifted a little closer to her. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt a warm breath against her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, sure... I'm okay. Thanks for asking".

He gave a little smile but his eyes were still in worry. Soon this face of worry was replaced by a face of shock. The cabin began to shake and the lights turned off. Youka looked out of the window and saw that they weren't moving anymore. They were stuck on the Mount Everest.

* * *

**  
PAM PAM PAM PAAAAAAM cliffhanger :D  
What will happen with Youka and the gang?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Hope you liked the first one!  
Please review, critics are welcome and yes I know my grammar is bad but hey come on I am from the Netherlands give me a break ;)  
I don't own anything so you know... I hate these things****O.o"**

Coming up next : "You want us to jump?


	2. Chapter 2 'you want us to jump Oo'

**A Star's Duty**

* * *

Previous:

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt a warm breath against her ear that said "Are you all right?"

"Um... yeah sure... I'm okay... thanks for asking".

He gave a little smile but his eyes were still in worry. Soon this face of worry was replaced by a face of shock. The cabin began to shake and the lights turned off. Youka looked out of the window and saw that they weren't moving anymore. They were stuck on the mount Everest.

* * *

**  
Chapter2. "You want us to jump? O.o"  
**  
Everyone panicked. Katia began to cry and Flora kept saying something about being locked up again. The only ones who didn't seem to panic were Youka and the Professor.

"Calm down everyone! We aren't going to make any progress if we keep panicking." the Professor told them all.

"Anton, please, I'm begging you! Make her stop crying, my ears hurt!" Luke groaned.

"LUKE YOUR NOT HELPING!" Flora yelled.

"WELL NEITHER ARE YOU BY SCREAMING!" Luke shouted back.

Soon the two of them were arguing. Katia kept crying, Anton desperately tried to calm her down and Klaus looked as if he was about to explode. The Professor placed his finger under his chin and closed his eyes. He was probably thinking how in heavens name he was going to stop this. Youka looked out of the window and wished she just could escape. She thought at the only thing that could make her calm now, the song her mother always sang for her to calm her down or when she was feeling lonely. She silently sang it out loud, it was not like anyone would hear it anyway.

~When I am down and all my pain is with me,  
When troubles come and my heart burns inside,  
I will be still and wait in the silence,  
Until you come and sit with me.  
You raised me up so I can stand the mountains,  
You raised me up to walk on stormy seas,  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders,  
You raised me up to more than I would be.  
The morning is a mystery, the afternoon a surprise, the evening makes it history,  
So shine high, my little star, and raise them up to more than they can be...~

It wasn't a very happy song, but it relaxed her more than anything else. She didn't notice that everyone had turned quiet while she was singing, and they were gaping at her with big eyes.

"Wow Youka, you can sing beautifully!" Luke told her.

"Which song is that?" Anton asked.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little, it calms me down." Youka told them.

"It's so sad!" Flora added.

They sat in silence for while thinking what they could do.

"Maybe we'll just have to wait." Flora suggested.

"Yeah and then freeze to death. Great idea Flora!" Klaus said sarcastically, sounding mad.

"Calm down Klaus, maybe you should come up with some ideas!" Luke interfered.

"Aww, how sweet, coming up for your girlfriend, Luke."

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend!" Luke told him, blushing slightly.

"But you sure want her to be!"!

Both Luke and Flora turned a deep shade of red.

"Ha, That's what I meant! Just great, look those two!"

"Hey Klaus? What's your problem?" Youka asked.

"My problem? Are you really asking me what MY problem is?" Klaus asked, "Hmm... let's think about that one... I know! Maybe it's because we're stuck in the middle of the Mount Everest and because everyone in this cabin has someone to die with except for me!"

"What are you talking about?" Anton asked, "No one here is dating, Klaus."

"Don't make me laugh! You and Katia... Lukyboy and Flora... and I won't be surprised if Layton over there falls for Miss Sing Along!" he told them, his face turning red in fury.

Actually everyone's head was red, red of embarrassment. Youka sighed. She had to come up with something and fast! She looked down to the snow and then to all the snowboards and skies in the cabin. Suddenly a light began to shine in her head. She opened her window and looked at how far the ground was below them. She heard the voice of the Professor behind her asking if she was trying to kill herself. And if he could join in. She went back.

"I have a plan." she told them.

"Tell us!" Klaus said eagerly.

"Well I need to know, are there any experts here?"

"Experts? For what?" they all asked.

"For snowboarding and skiing of course!"

"Wait! You want us to jump?" Flora asked, startled.

"Yeah, that's kinda the idea." Youka admitted. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well I am a skiing professional, and Anton can do it very well too. Klaus is a snowboarding champion, but the rest are really... bad." the Professor told her.

"That's great! That's even more than we need." she told him, "Hershel, your backing up Luke, Klaus you're backing up Flora and Anton shall I carry Katia or do you want to?"

"No I can do it, she's really light." he told me.

''Is everyone okay with this plan?" I asked. Everyone nodded, some a little unsure. They prepared for the trip down and took their stuff. Youka opened the door and started the countdown. "Three….two….one….GO!" she shouted. Everyone jumped and screamed, except for Klaus and Youka, they just laughed. The trip down the mountain went successfully. They all were exhausted but full of energy at the same time. Some of them had never been so scared before and the others had the time of their lives and couldn't stop smiling.

They went back to the building where they had started and had to wait for two hours until the cabins were working again. It was all ready evening when they passed the same spot in the cabin by the mountain where they had stopped before. Everyone was asleep except for Professor Layton and Youka. They thought it was for the best if someone stayed awake just in case. It was Layton's turn but Youka just couldn't sleep. So they were doing some sort of question game were they would ask each other questions about themselves. But even though it was kinda stupid, they had a lot of fun. They were out of questions for a moment so they just sat into a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to be in our group?" the Professor asked suddenly.

"Um, you mean your group of friends?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Um, yeah I think so but... yeah! I would love to!"

"Well you did save our lives, and I am sure everybody likes you, even Klaus."

"Even Klaus?" she asked, laughing, "Wow, that has to mean something." They laughed for a moment.

"If you're going to join us, you will have to go though the incoming day first." he told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You will see it tomorrow, try to get some sleep first." he suggested.

"All right, good night Professor."

"Good night." He smiled at her soft glow.

"How is that possible? There isn't any light here!" he thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off in a nice sleep.

* * *

**That's all for today folks  
coming up next: ''the incoming day(part1)''  
pam pam pam paaaaaaam  
hihi no cliffhanger today but still the dramatic sound  
why? ****Because I love it :3  
I don't own anything :D**


	3. Chapter 3 the incomingday part1

****

**A star's duty

* * *

**

**Previous:  
**

''do you want to be in our group''? the professor suddenly asked.

''uhm you mean your group of friends''?

''yes''.

''uhm yeah I think so but….yeah I would love to''.

''well you did save our lives and I am sure everybody likes you, even klaus''.

''even klaus? Wow that has to mean something''.

They laughed for a moment. '' if you're going to join us you will have to go true the incoming day first''.

''what's that''? she asked.

''you will see it tomorrow, try to get some sleep first''.

''all right, good night professor''.

''good night''. He smiled at her soft glow. ''how is that possible, there isn't any light here'' he thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off in a nice sleep.

* * *

Chapter3 ''the incoming day(part1)''

She couldn't really remember what had happened after the conversation, but she woke up in a hotel room the next morning. How in heaven's name did she come in here, sleepwalking? She dressed up in some warm comfortable clothes and decided she should ask the people of the hotel what had happened. She walked out of her room and towards the information desk. The man behind the desk told her that she was carried to her room by a man with a top hat on.

''wait then the professor was in my bedroom last night'' she thought.

She blushed at all the fantasies that were in her mind for just a moment. She decided that breakfast was probably a good idea. The moment she walked in the breakfast room she was greeted by some very sleepy face's. Luke appeared to be a zombie in the morning and is was funny as hell to see that. She sat down next to the professor. He was the only one who didn't seem to be so tired.

'' I heard you carries me to my bedroom prof''.

he looked up from his paper and answered ''but of course, I couldn't let you sleep in that cold cabin now could I''.

''no but you could have waken me up''.

''no you were to peacefully asleep then''.

''well thank you''.

She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. His face was priceless after that. He turned a weird shade of pink and he kept mumbling to himself over thinks he still needed to do. Youka chuckled and began on her breakfast. Soon the table was filled with the rest of the group. the moment they all were eating there breakfast the professor stood up from his chair and tapped his fork to his tea cup.

'' I have a announcement to make''.

Everyone stopped eating and listened patiently.

''as you all know we have made a new friend yesterday, and thank god we did or else we might have been death now''.

Everyone chuckled. ''so I would like to ask to you, my friends, a question''. ''do we or do we not accept youka to our group, let's make a round shall we''. ''katia''?

''yes totally, funnily more girls in the group''.

''good, anton''?

''yes she is an extremely sweet girl''.

''all right, flora''?

''uhu she is my new BFF hihi''.

''okay, luke''?

'' uhm yeah finally someone who CAN sing''.

''hey luke I can sing to you know'' flora said.

''but flora you never sing on karaoke night''.

''ow…well maybe next time then''.

''yeah I am going to remember that one flora'' klaus said.

''klaus you are the last one to make the decision''.

He looked at youka disapproving. She silently begged he would accept her.

''sure why not, she pretty hot stuff''.

''than it's decided, I am pleased to welcome you to our group youka''.

' 'wait a minute, she still had to go true incoming day'' klaus said.

''what's that'' youka asked again.

''we all had to do it, I shall explain the rules of our group and the rules of incoming day to you'' anton said.

****

**Rules of the group:  
1*- you have to tell everything about yourself to anyone  
2*- we love to bet, so don't be shy  
3*- if we go out we go to two things  
-karaoke bar  
-disco  
we have one rule there. We are all addicted to ice tea, the first one to order ice tea has to dance or sing alone first. ''do you like ice tea youka''? ''yeah I'm also addicted''. **

**Rules of incoming day  
1*- you spent the whole day with us  
2*- you have to pay for everything ^^  
3*- we go to the disco or the karaoke  
4*- tonight we will have a sleepover party at your place(I know it's childish but it's fun!)((so in your hotel room))**

''so you think you can handle it''?

''sure why not, sounds fun''.

Everyone: ''WOOT''

****

**

* * *

**

**That's it for today  
pretty fun chapter to write  
hard to make the rules though couldn't think of much  
Coming up next: ''the incoming day(part2)''  
I don't own anything^^**


	4. Chapter 4 the incomingday part2

**A star's duty**

**Previous:  
**I shall explain the rules of our group and the rules of incoming day to you'' anton said.

**Rules of the group:  
1*- you have to tell everything about yourself to anyone  
2*- we love to bet, so don't be shy  
3*- if we go out we go to two things  
-karaoke bar  
-disco  
we have one rule there. We are all addicted to ice tea, the first one to order ice tea has to dance or sing alone first. ''do you like ice tea youka''? ''yeah I'm also addicted''. **

**Rules of incoming day  
1*- you spent the whole day with us  
2*- you have to pay for everything ^^  
3*- we go to the disco or the karaoke  
4*- tonight we will have a sleepover party at your place(I know it's childish but it's fun!)((so in your hotel room))**

''so you think you can handle it''?

''sure why not, sounds fun''. Everyone: ''WOOT!''

**Chapter4 ''the incoming day(part2)''**

After breakfast everyone went packing there's stuff for the sleepover party, and changing for the night. Youka cleaned up and made room for the extra beds. She never had this much fun in cleaning, the radio was banging true the room and youka(the sing-along that she was) sang everything she knew from the song. She was singing so hard that she almost didn't notice the knock on the door. She turned the music softer and went to the door to open it. It was the professor in a black suit with tie and all.

''wow professor you look fancy''.

''thank you, I wanted to show it to someone before going out tonight, so it's really all right''?

''yes it's marvelous, but your tie…''.

She opened the door all the way and walked out to get the tie of the professor straight. He blushed to a pink shade. She chuckled.

''so…now you're really….handsome''.

it was her turn to blush now. ''I'm sure you will look far more beautiful''.

She was glowing now. ''youka….your skin…it's glowing'' the professor said.

Youka quickly buried her face in her hands to calm herself down. After a couple of seconds she removed her hands and looked at the professor again.

''it's gone….right''? she asked.

''uhm…yeah but''.

Before he could say anything more he was cut off by youka. ''uhm if you don't mind I still have to do a lot cleaning and I am not ready yet for tonight, and I have to dress up so bye''.

with that she closed the door in his face. She sighed and crashed on the bed.'' Why can't I control myself more'' she sighed into her pillow.

On the other side of the door Layton still stood there wondering what was happening.

''did I say something wrong'' he thought.

He walked away to get the rest. Youka changed into a beautiful half long blue glittery dress. She waited for 10 minutes when another knock on the door came. When she opened it there was a light flash and lots of people calling ''SURPRISE''. The whole group stood behind a camera. They all laughed.

''wow youka you look beautiful'' luke said.

''you look absolutely stunning'' the professor added.

''thank you, you all look great too''.

The girls were wearing beautiful half long dresses and the boy's wore suits, except for klaus, he wore a blue blazer. Everyone placed their stuff in youka's room before departing.

''shall we go''? youka asked.

''yes up to the karaoke/disco bar'' luke said enthusiastic.

''remember everyone it's couple night, so grab your partner'' Layton said.

''couple night? What's that''? youka asked.

''that's the evening where you can only enter if your with your partner'' the professor said.

''but we have no couples in our group'' youka said.

''we just make them up, anton goes with katia, luke goes with flora, klaus hopes he get's lucky and we go together''.

'' so….were a couple tonight''?

''yep, you don't mind do you''?

''no no of course not''.

Youka had trouble to keep down the blush that was boiling to her cheeks.

''well we will have to look like a couple so If you don't mind, copy flora and katia''.

Youka looked at flora and katia and saw that they had linked their arm to their partners. She also linked here arm in the professor's. he smiled at her as they walked to the entrance of the bar. Klaus managed to get pass the security guy as he said that his gay boyfriend was inside waiting for him. When he could go true he said to the security guy ''ow thank you darling, bye''. it was hard for youka and the professor to hold back their laugh as they were next. Finally inside they burst out in laughter. After a couple of minutes of laughing they stopped to drink in the sight of the room. The decorations were mild said beautiful.

''it's gorgeous'' youka said.

The professor turned his head to youka. ''then that's the second thing in this room that's gorgeous''.

She blushed a pink shade when she turned her head in his direction. When she looked in his eyes, it was like everything around them turned into slow motion. There was that warm fluttering feeling in her stomach again. She was snapped out of her dream as they sat down at the table where the rest all ready sat. the evening had started. Youka was so excited.

''who going to sing first''? she asked.

''come on youka you know the rules now'' anton said.

''first one to order ice tea'' katia added.

''ow and flora you promised something'' klaus said.

''heh heh yeah flora you said you would sing at the next karaoke night'' luke said.

''well I guess I have no choice then, but I won't go first, ice tea rules''.

''gnrf….stupid ice tea rule'' luke mumbled.

Everyone laughed. Even though luke was all ready 17, he still acted as a child. After dinner the karaoke started for the people who wanted to sing. Youka all ready knew witch song she wanted to sing, but she needed a boy too sing with her. After a girl was done with singing youka tapped on klaus shoulder.

''klaus would you please sing ''if we ever meet again'' with me''.

She made sure she would make her eyes as big as she could.

''no way I am going to sing with you'' he said.

''you can drink ice tea'' she added.

''hmm well all right but only for the ice tea, and I only sing half of the song''.

''jeej, that works for me'' she screamed as they walked towards the DJ.

They gave the song they wanted and walked to the podium.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HERE ARE YOUKA AND KLAUS WITH ''IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN'' the DJ called.

The lights went on spot and the music started, klaus began to sing.  
(play: .com/watch?v=KDKva-s_khY)

_**Klaus**__: what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends? Say what's your name, what you drinking? I think I know what you're thinking, Baby what's your sign? Tell me yours I'll tell you mine, Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
__**youka**__:__I'll never be the same  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again,  
__**youka**__: Won't let you get away  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again,  
__**youka**__: This free fall's got me sold kiss me all night don't ever let me go, I'll never be the same__  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again  
__**youka**__: Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before, Hope you don't see me blush but I can't help but want you more more, Baby tell me what's your story I ain't shy don't you worry, I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight, So do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more, some more coz baby I  
__**youka**__:__I'll never be the same  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again,  
__**youka**__: Won't let you get away  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again,  
__**youka**__: This free fall's got me sold kiss me all night don't ever let me go, I'll never be the same  
__**klaus**__: if we ever meet again  
__**klaus&youka**__: If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say, If we ever meet again, I won't let you go away~_

The music stopped and the crowd went wild. The applause was amazing, some people even stood up from their places. Youka and klaus grabbed each other's hand and bowed to the audience. They went back to their seat to be overwhelmed by compliments and reactions, and of course to order ice tea.

**End of chapter 4, sorry guys this chapter all ready was long enough and the incoming day is soooooooo much.  
coming op next: ''the incoming day(part 3 final)''  
hope you like it so far, reviews and critics are welcome  
I don't own anything^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5 the incomingday part3 FINAL

**A star's duty**

* * *

**No previous today(isn't necessary)**

* * *

**Chapter5 ''the incoming day(part3 FINAL)''**

''YOUKA YOU WERE AMAZING'' luke shouted above all the complements klaus and youka were getting.

''thank you guy's, you're so sweet to me'' youka said.

The music started again and the DJ pronounced that the dance floor was open and the dancing could begin. Anton asked katia to dance and she gladly accepted it. Youka also wanted to dance so badly. She looked at the professor who was gazing at katia and anton. She stood up from her chair and walked behind the professor. She tapped him on his shoulder, making him look up.

''wanna dance prof''? she asked.

he made a signal for her to come closer. She leaned over to listen what he had to say.

''I can't dance'' he whispered.

''well then I am gonna teach you'' she laughed.

He blushed when she took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. The song ''rude boy'' from Rihanna started. Just what youka needed. She made some moves for the professor and he copied. It was fun to see the professor less stiff than normal.

''I am going to take advantage of this'' youka thought.

She moved closer to Layton and grabbed his shoulder to pull him more close. She pulled him so close that his ear was by her mouth now.

''now what bubbling is prof''? she whispered in his ear.

She felt him tense and saw him swallow. That meant yes. She slowly began to dance against his lower parts. She heard him groan, and was very surprised when he placed his hands on her hips and began to dance. He wasn't so stiff at all. She turned around so her body would fit perfectly into his. His hands traveled over her entire body. The bolts of electricity kept flowing down. Soon they were both panting. They were almost dry fucking. It was so hot, but unfortunately the song ended and if it was predicted a slow song came on. Couples began to slow and some walked of the stage. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. If they stayed, they had to slow, but if they would walk back it was going to be an awkward evening. The professor made a bow to youka, that was the sign to stay. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and he placed his other hand on her hip. Her other hand flowed into his other hand, and they began to move. While they did this they never broke their eye contact. After the song ended another slow song came on and they stayed on the stage. Youka leaned over to place her head into the crook of his neck. She folded her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. he placed one hand on her hip and let one hand slide to her head where he placed his fingers true her hair.

''hmmm that's nice..'' youka whispered when he softly began to massage her skull.

He chuckled and placed a little kiss on her front head. She looked up, not expecting that. He looked deeply into her eyes as she began to shine. She shined so bright that he had to close his eyes. she saw that he had closed his eyes from her light and broke their position.

'' that isn't human'' Layton thought.

She ran towards the woman's restroom to calm herself down. The abandoned professor walked down the stage and towards his seat. Everyone was dancing or singing. Flora was singing the song ''love story'' and luke was watching her. The professor could see the love in his young apprentice eyes for flora easily. Anton, katia and even klaus were on the dance floor, dancing on the song ''blabla'' from ke$ha. After 10 minutes youka still wasn't back, and the professor began to worry even more. He decided to take a look for her. He walked towards the woman's restroom and peeked true the door hoping now one would see him. Only youka was there, crying in the corner of the room.

''youka..is everything all right''? he said softly.

She looked up from her position. The professor gasped at her skin, it was way more different then her glowing skin on the dance floor, it was more grey, way too much grey to be normal. She stood up and walked toward the professor. She stood still right in front of, still with red, swelling eyes.

''I'm sorry you had to see me like this Hershel'' she said with a voice so soft that it almost wasn't heard.

She passed him but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

''no please wait….where are you going''? he asked.

'' don't know….away from here I guess'' she answered.

''no stay….''.

''why would I stay''? she asked, and turned around.

he had to think of something, he didn't want her to go yet.

''your gonna miss it'' he said.

''miss what''? she asked.

he sighed and put his head down. ''me singing for the very first time''.

Suddenly there was a loud laugh true the room. ''you singing, come on Hershel I'm not that stupid''.

''well I am going to sing my favorite song''.

''and that is''? she asked.

''you will have to stay if you want to know my dear''.

And to Layton's luck, she smiled. ''you're a special man Hershel Layton''.

With that she walked true the door. He hoped it had worked. 2 minutes later the professor also walked out of the woman's restroom and to his surprise everyone was cheering his name, even the people he didn't know. The DJ was calling for professor Hershel Layton, so he walked to the DJ and gave the number he wanted to sing. He walked towards the podium and took the microphone. He looked around the room searching for youka. To his pleasure she was standing right below him under the stage.

She smirked and said'' sorry prof a promise is a promise''.

''you dirty little….'' He said with a smile.

The music started and so was the laughing. The favorite song of thé professor Hershel Layton was ''hey soul sister'' from train.(play: hey soul sister)

~**Layton**: _Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind  
Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey  
Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

Youka couldn't stop laughing, no one could. No one had ever seen something so fun as this. youka couldn't control her laughing anymore, but that wasn't the only thing she couldn't control. Layton had seen her shine before but never so bright as this, the whole room was filled with light and everyone had to close their eyes. the music stopped and the laughing ended. Youka also noticed this and stopped laughing. She looked around to see everyone closing their eyes. she looked at her skin and immediately stopped shining. Unfortunately that was a stupid idea. As you know by now youka is a star, and stars can't dim their lights so fast, it's not healthy for them. Youka's world turned cold and black and she felt herself falling to the ground. The last thing she heard was the professor calling her name…

* * *

**OMG I SO TOTALLY LOVE CLIFFHANGERS  
what will happen to youka and her star being  
and to Layton who appears to be a great singer  
read on to the next chapter  
coming up next:'' happy birthday, my little star''**


	6. Chapter 6'happy birthday my little star'

**A star's duty**

* * *

**Previous:**  
Youka couldn't stop laughing, no one could. No one had ever seen something so fun as this. youka couldn't control her laughing anymore, but that wasn't the only thing she couldn't control. Layton had seen her shine before but never so bright as this, the whole room was filled with light and everyone had to close their eyes. the music stopped and the laughing ended. Youka also noticed this and stopped laughing. She looked around to see everyone closing their eyes. she looked at her skin and immediately stopped shining. Unfortunately that was a stupid idea. As you know by now youka is a star, and stars can't dim their lights so fast, it's not healthy for them. Youka's world turned cold and black and she felt herself falling to the ground. The last thing she heard was the professor calling her name…

* * *

**Chapter6 ''happy birthday, my little star''**

She woke up from something cold and wet touching her front head. she felt like a huge boulder hit her head. she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light she saw a figure hovering over her. After a few blinks she could see it was the professor with a towel in his hands.

''she's awake everyone'' he said.

Youka saw that they were in her room again. Everyone suddenly appeared from the ground and walked besides her.

''are you all right youka? Any pain''? she heard flora asking.

''of course she had pain, she passed out and hit the ground, that must have hurt'' klaus said.

Youka slowly managed to sat up straight. ''hmmm I'm all right guys, but what are you doing here''?

''what do you mean my dear''? the professor asked.

''I mean why are you still around me, you have seen what I am, I'm a freak''.

''you're not a freak , and we are just concerned about you, we still are your friends and friends worry about each other'' the professor said.

Youka felt tears whelming in her eyes.

''please tell us what is happening to you'' katia said.

Youka sighed. ''you really want to know''? they all nodded.

''fine, but It's gonna sound weird''.

''that's all right, we believe whatever you say'' anton said.

''you promise''? she asked.

''we promise'' luke said.

'' okay….I'm not what I seem to be, I am not human''.

''wait you mean like an alien''? klaus said.

''no klaus, she means like a star'' Layton said.

Youka looked surprised at Layton. ''wait…how do you know''? she asked.

''it was obvious, your skin glow's a sort of yellow light only when you're happy or ashamed, and when your sad or angry your skin turns grey or worse''. ''a star in form of a human, fascinating'' he added.

Everyone looked from youka to the professor.

''wait this is nonsense, there's no such thing as a star in human form'' flora said.

''if you don't believe it then look'' youka said.

She buried her head into her arms and thought of the thing that would make her the most happy in the world. ''Hershel….'' She thought. She lightly began to glow brighter and brighter, eventually she was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes again. After a moment the light began the dim ever so slow, and everyone opened their eyes again. When the light was gone youka sat up straight again.

''see I'm a star, my emotions control my light, the happier I am the brighter shine''.

''wow that's incredible'' flora said.

''yes it's pretty awesome but also a curse for life'' youka said.

'' Are there more people on the planet who have this youka''? Layton asked.

''yes all the stars in this universe are first people, normal stars life a live on earth for 21 years but on their 21 birthday they die on earth and shoot as a star to the sky''.

''you say normal stars, are there abnormal stars''? luke asked.

''yes there are a few stars who are important, like the stars in the horoscopes and the polestar''.

''what kind of star are you''? Layton asked.

youka sighed and looked at the professor. ''I am the polestar''.

''what is so different for the polestar''? he asked.

''normal stars can only fall in love with other stars, the horoscope stars can only fall in love with other horoscope stars, but the polestar is doomed''.

''why is that''? anton asked.

'' the polestar get's a period of 21 years to find her mortal true love, but if she doesn't find him she's doomed to marry the moon''.

''then moon is also someone''? luke asked.

'' yes, it's a stupid guy named Adam''.

''when is your birthday youka''? katia asked.

she sighed again. ''tomorrow…''.

''what couldn't you say that sooner''.

'' heh heh…no''.

''you didn't find your true love did you''? Layton asked.

''I don't know, my mother(also a star) told me that I would know who my true love was as I kissed him on my birthday''.

''If that would happen I would shine brighter than the moon''.

''let me guess, every year when you were in love with someone you kissed the guy on your birthday and you didn't shine'' klaus said.

''yes…''. ''but I asked the stars for advice and they said that I would have to look on the mount Everest for him''.

''you don't think one of us is it right''? anton asked.

''maybe…''youka said.

''so you will have to kiss all the guys in this room at 12:00 to see if one of us is your true love or else you will die tomorrow and have to marry the moon''? klaus said.

''yes…'' she answered.

All the guys turned bright red. Youka looked at the clock, it was all ready 23:50.

'' I know for sure it isn't me, sorry youka'' anton said.

''why not''? katia asked.

''because….I'm all ready in love with you…''.

Katia eyes shot open and she jumped into his arms. ''ow anton I love you to''.

''uhm…I'm sorry youka but the same goes for me….I'm also all ready in love'' luke said.

''on who''? youka asked.

luke slowly adverted his gaze to flora. Flora's eyes were all ready in tears and she also jumped into Luke's arms. The two couples cuddled for a moment and sat back on the bed. The clock began to ring, it was 12:00. Youka looked from the professor to klaus to the clock and all over again.

''klaus…Hershel… are you also all ready in love''? she asked.

they looked at each other and back to youka before answering ''yes''. Youka looked disappointed to the ground.

''on…who''? she asked in a soft voice.

''you'' they both answered.

Youka looked shocked from Layton to klaus who were also looking shocked at each other.

''okay… I will have to kiss you both then''.

She stood up from the bed and walked towards klaus. She looked into his eyes and placed one hand on his chest, one hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and klaus leaned down. The professor adverted his gaze as their lips met. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds all ready but youka still wasn't glowing. She broke the kiss.

''I'm sorry klaus….you're not my guy''. She said.

'' Too bad'' he said.

Youka walked over to Layton, who was still looking the other way.

''Hershel'' she whispered as she stood before him.

He turned his head and stared into her eyes. she placed her hands on both of his cheeks and pulled him closer. Just before their lips met she stopped him and said something so soft that only he would hear it.

''I hope it's you''.

He placed one hand on her back and leaned forward, but just before they finally kissed they were interfered by a growl.

''happy birthday my little star'' a voice said.

They looked at the window where the voice came from. In front of the window was a man looking harsh at youka.

''Adam'' youka whispered.

it was the moon.

''I came to get you my dearest youka'' he said.

''no wait not yet, let me first kiss this man'' youka shouted.

''ow but I can't let you do that honey, even if he IS your true love, your mine now, your 21''.

''hold on sir, she is a lady and a real gentleman respects the wishes of a woman'' Layton said.

''and who are you if I may ask'' Adam asked.

''my name is Hershel Layton and I am truly in love with youka shine''.

Youka shined bright as she heard the love confession of the professor.

''hmm is see, would you like to battle me Layton''?

''I beg your pardon sir''? Layton said.

''you and me, we battling under the stars over a star isn't that funny''.

''I'm sorry to refuse your offer but I do not going intend to fight''.

''not even over a lady''? Adam said.

Youka saw that he hesitated. ''please stop Adam, I don't want to go with you, even if I haven't kissed Hershel, I all ready know for sure that he is my true love'' youka said.

''pfff, him? No he's too weak to own a polestar''.

''he doesn't own me even if he is my true love''.

''whatever your coming with me babe''.

''WAIT A MINUTE'' klaus yelled.

Everyone looked confused at klaus.

''let me get this straight, youka is the pole star, that dude over there is the moon and wants to take her away and Layton is probably her true love but we don't even know that for sure''? klaus said.

''yep'' everyone said at the same time.

''youka maybe we indeed need to find out first if I am your true love'' Layton said.

She nodded before folding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

''wait...NOOO''! Adam shouted.

Layton closed his eyes and kissed her back. He pulled her closer and let one hand flow true her hair. She moaned as he trailed his tongue over her lower lip. She gladly opened her mouth. He slowly entered her wet cavern and explored. The kiss was much deeper now. Youka began to shine again. Only more brighter than normal. The prediction of the stars was correct. She shined brighter than normal when she would kiss her true love on her birthday. The whole building was covered in light, and everyone needed to close their eyes. Adam could only watch and do nothing, he had lost her forever. After 2 minutes they broke the kiss to breath.

After Layton had caught his breath he walked over to Adam and said'' I think you have no business here anymore sir''.

''but…but…I need to bring a pole star with me or else the whole universe could explode'' Adam proclaimed.

''you can bring me if you would like'' a soft voice said.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

It was KLAUS!''wait klaus, you're gay''? flora asked.

''NO….maybe….yes'' Klaus said.

''well that's also good if you really want to be a pole star'' Adam said.

''yes I really want to'' klaus said.

''all right you have 10 minutes to say your goodbye's''. klaus nodded.

'' Klaus are you really sure you want this'' youka said.

''yes absolutely, when you two were kissing I realized what my purpose in life is, to be the next pole star, and that I'm gay but that was not a real surprise''. ''I want to thank you all for being such good friends for the past 4 years, and I want to say that I love you all''.

Everyone joined in for a huge group hug and some of them had to cry.

''youka, I need to tell you that your no longer a pole star anymore but just a normal star, you will live your life here on earth together with Layton who's now also a star'' Adam said.'' After you die here on earth you will be a star for the next thousand years together with Layton, and after the thousand years you will be reunited with your friends and family in heaven''.

''that's great'' youka said.

She looked at the professor with lovingly eyes knowing for sure that she will be by his side forever.

''good bye, I will always look over you'' was the last thing klaus said before disappearing into the sky.

The polestar and the moon never were so bright in history. Two weeks later the boys had a plan. They brought the girls to the top of the mount Everest at full moon. Finally on the top the boys kneeled in front of their lovers and asked them THE question ''will you marry me''. The girls all screamed and hugged and kissed their future husbands. Their weddings where on the same days and they were each others bridesmaids and best man's. at night after the great day youka married professor Hershel Layton, she was standing on the balcony at their honeymoon place staring of in the sky. They picked the place where they had first met the mount Everest. Layton walked true the curtains outside to his new beloved wife. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She moaned and sighed. `

''are you all right my dear'' he asked while kissing her shoulder softly.

''yes I was just thinking…''.

''what's so important to think about that your standing here and not with me in the bedroom''.

She giggled as he kissed her other shoulder.

''it's just….when I first was here I thought that it was going to be my last days on earth''.

''is that bothering you''?

''no I'm just….relieved''.

''good..'' he said before kissing her in her neck.

''hmmm Hershel…'' she moaned.

''want to go back inside'' he whispered with lust in his voice.

She turned around and kissed him soft on the lips.

''yes…''.

* * *

**The end :D  
don't cry all ready  
there's still an epilog  
I don't own anything ^^ **


	7. EPILOG!

****

A star's duty

* * *

**Epilog: 60 years later**

''kids did I ever tell you that me and grandma are stars'' Layton said.

''dad you're not going to tell them that story again are you''? Sarah said.

''ow honey let your farther just tell them, you know how much he loves to tell them that story'' youka said.

''mommy, grandfather is funny when he isn't talking about tea'' klaus said.

Kyouka giggled loudly as Layton picked her up from her chair.

''you like it do you my dear'' Layton said to Kyouka.

Kyouka could only smile at her grandfather.

''dad she can't talk….she's only 3 months'' Adam said.

* * *

**Not a very long epilog but well it's late all ready and I'm tired  
if you don't get it, Layton and youka are married, they have a daughter named Sarah and Sarah is married with a guy also named Adam(I not very creative at the time) and Adam and Sarah have two children, a boy named klaus(after his uncle) and a girl named Kyouka(named after her grandmother but only with a ''K'' before it. I really hoped you enjoyed my story. I don't own anything. Bye love you all 3 **


End file.
